


Consequences

by kat8cha



Category: tennis no oujisama
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui juice turns Tezuka into a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Tezuka tends to vacillate from being 'he' and 'she', because Tezuka's still a boy, but it's a girl's body. ^^;; Just ignore it. Tezuka's Tezuka. There is HET ahead, though no actual full on penetration. Unbeta'd

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
giggly  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fuji](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fuji), [fuji/tezuka](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fuji/tezuka), [genderbender](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/genderbender), [het](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/het), [pot](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/pot), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [seigaku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/seigaku), [tezuka](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/tezuka)  
  
  
  
Title: Consequences  
Author: K8  
Pairing: Fuji/Tezuka  
Rating: R  
Summary: Inui juice turns Tezuka into a girl.  
Warnings/Author's Notes: Tezuka tends to vacillate from being 'he' and 'she', because Tezuka's still a boy, but it's a girl's body. ^^;; Just ignore it. Tezuka's Tezuka. There is HET ahead, though no actual full on penetration. Unbeta'd  
Dedication: [](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)[**reddwarfer**](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/)  


Tezuka should have known that drinking Inui juice would one day have consequences. He was just glad that only a few of the regulars had drunk Inui's newest concoction before the ichinen had dumped it over by accident. Fuji had, of course, mourned not getting to taste Inui's newest creation, and knowing the consequences Tezuka was glad Fuji had not. A girl Fuji would cause no end of trouble.

Not that Fuji as himself was any better.

"You really should wear a skirt." Fuji smiled at Tezuka, waving one of Yumiko's red skirts in front of his… her face. "It'll be your only chance to find out how it feels!"

"Fuji." Tezuka pushed the offending fabric away and glared at Fuji. "The juice will wear off any time now." Fuji folded the skirt and placed it on Tezuka's desk before sliding onto the bed. Tezuka was dressed in what would usually be his street clothes because there was no way he could go to school when it was obvious he had not only shrunk, but his voice was pitched differently and his body was… shaped funny. Last night he had slept poorly because of various aches and pains that were no doubt caused by his body rearranging itself.

"Tezuka. Inui said that the juice would last around 24 hours. You've still got lots of time! Especially since you drank it near the end of practice and school's barely started." Fuji's smile was taking up half his face, and his proximity was making Tezuka's new body feel… odd. As a male it had been hard to control the cravings and arousal Fuji caused in him, as a girl it was even harder.

"Why aren't you at school?" Tezuka frowned and scooted away. Fuji's hand, which had been wandering up his… her… thigh, fell to the bed.

"Because I'm trying to convince you to put on a skirt!" Fuji smiled and simply moved so he was plastered against Tezuka's side again. "You'd look so hot Tezuka…" Fuji's hand traced up Tezuka's inner thigh, pressing against loose fabric to cup Tezuka's hot crotch.

"Fuji." Tezuka hissed, cheeks flooding with blood, "I'm a girl now." It might no bother Fuji, but it should.

Fuji smiled and straddled one of Tezuka's legs before wrapping arms around her shoulders. "You're still Tezuka." Fuji purred, kissing Tezuka softly. "And it will be a once in a lifetime experience. Don't you want to know how it feels?"

"No." Tezuka hissed again, but let Fuji kiss the glower away, their lips sliding over each other. It was strange kissing Fuji while Tezuka was a girl. Tezuka was still taller, though not by much, but his waist was slimmer then Fuji's, and the calluses from tennis seemed to have disappeared from his hands. Fuji's caresses caused a warm throb to grow in Tezuka's groin, a soft, wet pulsing sensation.

"Tezuka…" Fuji slowly pulled Tezuka's loose lavender shirt off, Tezuka's glasses catching on the buttons and being pulled off as well. "You look gorgeous you know."

"Fuji." The high pitch of her voice and the obvious waver ruined the chastising tone. The instinct to cover her suddenly exposed breasts was strong, but her fingers were curled in Tezuka's white shirt, so the action was impossible.

"Tezuka…" Slim fingers brushed over Tezuka's perky nipples and Tezuka twitched. Her nipples had never been that sensitive as a boy, though he had liked when Fuji nipped at them during sex, but as a girl the nipples suddenly became a whole lot more sensitive.

"Ah…"

Fuji smiled and left a trail of butterfly kisses down Tezuka's neck and over her shoulders while he playfully teased Tezuka's perky breasts. Tezuka felt a wet spot begin to form in her pants and blushed in shame. She was wet, and sticky, and wanted something in her. Tezuka had never felt so wanton before, and was glad her mother had left to buy groceries, and Tezuka suspected girl clothes, earlier that day.

"Tezuka…" Fuji purred, as he tugged the loose jeans down Tezuka's hips. They slipped right off, and Fuji easily flung them onto the floor. Then Fuji blinked. "No underwear?" Tezuka squirmed at the exposure to Fuji's gaze.

"Well. I couldn't exactly wear boxers…" It was a temporary thing and Tezuka ahd gone without underwear before. Never mind that the seam of the pants rubbed against her private parts. Fuji's hungry expression made the embarrassment worth it though, and Tezuka bit her lip when Fuji's fingers brushed over the lips of her sodden sex.

"This is…" Fuji rubbed his fingers together, eying the slick, slightly sticky substance with interest. "You self lubricate now." Fuji grinned, then chuckled.

Blushing and naked Tezuka rolled her eyes before grasping Fuji's shirt and making quick work of unbuttoning it. Pulling Fuji close Tezuka pinched his nipples and bite at Fuji's neck. She was horny, and Fuji had gotten her that way, and Fuji was going to keep his attention on arousing her and not become sidetracked by the humor of the situation. "Fuji."

"Of course Tezuka." Fuji's fingers slipped between Tezuka's vulva, brushing along a nub of skin that made the muscles in Tezuka's legs twitch and her hips jerk forward. "Saa, what's this?" Fuji rubbed against what Tezuka figured was the clitoris and Tezuka's nails left deep scratches along Fuji's back.

"Fuji…." Tezuka felt warm, too hot, and twitchy, there was a building pressure in her groin, and she couldn't get enough breath. Fuji bent forward, stealing her much needed breath from her and Tezuka slipped her tongue into Fuji's mouth to attempt to get it back. It was too much, too fast, and Tezuka was too close to the edge. Toes curling Tezuka broke the kiss to bash her head against the wall and scream.

"….." Fuji smiled at his sticky fingers and at Tezuka's sticky masculine thighs. "Saa I guess it's been 24 hours. Shame, I was looking forward to popping your cherry."

"…ah…" Tezuka glared, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Next time you can be the girl."  



End file.
